percy_jackson_wings_of_fire_httyd_survivorsdogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Riptide, my OC
I know Riptide is a canon character in the Wings of Fire series, although my Riptide is completely different, with different weaknesses, different flaws, a different appearance, and a different backstory. Here she is: Appearance: Riptide is a SeaWing with an a cerulean-colored head and a partially cerulean neck, which then fades into azure blue along the base of her neck and shoulders. Her back and wings are admiral with a few arctic blue scales along her back, like a NightWing has silver scales along the underside of their wings. Her tail fades into arctic at the tip. Here is the color guide. Backstory: Riptide's parents vanished from the kingdom after Riptide was born. They may be in the kingdom however no one has seen them there since she hatched. She was born in the SeaWing kingdom but was brought to Possibility for an unknown reason. For her while life she lived there on the streets, fighting for her life and stealing food. During this time she becomes a great warrior and pledges herself to honor, stating, "I will only fight when needed. And I will fight with honor and for what I believe in." It is there that she meets Axel, a scavenger, while he is about to die. She heals him and the two become friends. They make up a way to "talk" to each other and Axel helps Riptide fight, both saving each other's lives many times. Riptide hopes for a better future but knows she isn't likely to have one. Flaws: Riptide does not trust easily and is so loyal to the dragons she protects she will literally die for them. Special Powers/Curses: '''Long ago, Riptide's family came into contact with some mysterious NightWing Animus. They had a disagreement and a curse was put upon them, basically telling of a dragon in the future who would "take you by surprise," and who would "have seeings of the future," however would be "cursed." She can see glimpses of the future and which dragons she cannot trust versus which ones she can, and can control water on a minor scale. She is also mostly able to be healed by seawater but not completely, however when she does not have enough water for seven or eight days, she'll die. She becomes really weak when she doesn't have water, almost looking like she's dead. She also has anxiety so certain situations will cause a panic attack. The only way for her to heal (in extreme cases,) is for her to be in contact with saltwater from the sea and failing to do so will most likely kill her or make her super weak for a while. '''Enemies: Her main enemy is a cult called the Evening Star, which takes dragons who have important information or are dangerous and either kills them or gives them to certain tribes, typically the NightWings. *'Important Note:' Some of Riptide's backstory may be discarded or changed for the purpose of the RP thread. Otherwise, this is the Riptide I am referring to. *Also please visit Tear's OC Category:Characters